Between the Lines
by jbMarie
Summary: Ch. 5. The well-known happy ending...
1. Prelude to the Letter

Disclaimer: Kim and Tommy are characters belonging to Saban. The characters Renee and Trevor actually belong to an author I came across a while ago when I read fan fics at Paladar.com. Unfortunately, I can't recall the author's name, but if she's reading this, do forgive me! I liked the names, so I'm sticking with them. Although, I added my own last names for them.  
  
A/N: This fic was somewhat inspired by the song "Think Twice" by Eve 6 (Oh, good song *nods*). I was listening to it: "Think twice before you touch my girl, Come around I'll let you feel the burn..." and I thought, 'Hmm. What if after Tommy passed on his powers, he decided to catch up with Kim and get the answers he's been wanting for so long? AND... what if he met up with the so called "other guy" from Kim's notorious letter?' OoOo, Scandalous! -- That was my answer. So, heh, here's what I came up with. Tommy shows his possessive side a little in this one, so look out! I do hope you enjoy it. Oh, and by the way - This first chapter takes place BEFORE the Letter was written... You'll figure it out.  
  
[ PREQUEL TO THE LETTER ]  
  
Practice was always harsh, but it was worth it. A whole seven months had passed since she moved to Florida to work with the famous Gunthar Shmidt, hoping to bring home the gold in the upcoming Pan Global Games. And so far, Kimberly Hart, former pink ranger, had more than reached Coach Shmidt's expectations.  
  
She exhaled with relief when she landed on the mat below the balance beam. "I am so ready to go home."  
  
Renee Warren, a young African American born and raised in Miami, Florida, pranced up to Kim and slung her arm around her Caucasian friend's shoulder. "Me too. I just hope it's not raining outside, otherwise our walk home will be a little wet."  
  
Kim nodded. "Yeah, I completely forgot. Do you have money for the bus? Maybe we could-"  
  
Renee quickly interjected. "Girl, I'm not about to WAIT in the RAIN for some loser bus."  
  
"Well, okay then," Kim giggled, wrinkling her nose. "It was just a thought." The two friends began to gather their things at the bleachers, when a young man approached them.  
  
"You girls looking for a ride?" Trevor Steel stood before them, a charming grin on his face.  
  
Kim stayed silent while Renee answered excitedly. She didn't quite know what it was, but whenever Trevor was around, she got a little uneasy.  
  
"Oh, most definitely! Did you bring your truck today?"  
  
"Yup. I had a hunch that it was going to pour, from the look of the clouds this morning, so I decided to be on the safe side and drive to practice."  
  
"Well thank goodness for your hunches, Trevor. You always seem to come in handy if anyone's in a tight spot..." Renee went on and on.  
  
Trevor snuck a peek at Kim. He'd been after her ever since she first got to Florida, flashing his bright smile purposely her way, and trying so hard to impress her with his charming ways.  
  
He was attractive, she'd give him that. His sandy blonde hair was always flawlessly spiked, standing an inch and a half on his head. His eyes were the brightest emerald green you'd ever seen, and just looking into them for more than 30 seconds could make you feel like you were staring at the sun. His body was nicely built, being the gymnast he was, and his skin matched the perfect tan that Kim had.  
  
Kim formed her lips into a shy smile as he glanced her way. She knew he liked her, and he'd asked her out over two dozen times, only to be let down. She DID have a boyfriend, after all. "So Kim, you coming, or what?"  
  
Snapping out of her thoughts, Kim looked up to match eyes with Trevor.  
  
"Huh? Oh, um, sure. Yeah. We could use the ride." She saw him wink, and she rolled her eyes as he turned around and led them to his car.  
  
When they finally got to the girl's dorm only five minutes from the gym, Renee was the first to run out of the car. "I've got to get inside before this rain messes up my hair!"  
  
Kim chuckled. "Well, thanks for the ride, Trev. I'll uh, see you tomorrow." She scooted from the middle seat of the truck to exit the open door, but Trevor gently grabbed her arm.  
  
"Let me walk you up?"  
  
She bit her lip. He was always so insisting, but kind none the less. 'I guess it wouldn't hurt. I mean, it's the least I could do. Besides, it's not like he's asking me out again or anything...' "Sure. Why not."  
  
He grinned, and jumped out of the truck, running over to the passenger side to help her out. He took her arm as she exited, and gave her a piece of newspaper to hold over her head to shield from the rain. They walked up two flights of stairs silently, neither saying a word until they reached her door.  
  
She fished her key out of her gym bag, and fit it into the lock. Before she could get it open, Trevor leaned his shoulder on the wall to the right of her.  
  
"You looked great, today."  
  
She didn't really know what he meant. Spandex wasn't exactly the most fashionable apparel, but when it came to Trevor and his infatuation with Kim, who could say otherwise? "Um, thanks," she answered unsurely. "I practice just as hard as anyone else."  
  
He looked at her, his eyes wandering all over her face. "And yet, you seem to rise above all the rest."  
  
'Great. He's coming on to me. Again.' She fiddled with the key in the lock some more. It didn't seem to want to open, and she was getting nervous.  
  
Trevor leaned in, his face only inches from her cheek. "It's a shame he isn't here where he should be."  
  
She didn't need to ask him who he was talking about. He brought him up all too often for his own good. He was jealous. She could feel it.  
  
She put her hands on her hips, leaving the key in the lock. She looked straight at the green jewels that would be his eyes. "Why's that?" Her tone was getting cold.  
  
He shrugged confidently, his eyes halting their wandering and stopping on her lips. "It's just a shame, for simple reasons. He's not here to congratulate you when you perfect a routine, or when you win in the practice meets. Then there's always the intimate things. No flowers, no hugs..." His face just crept closer to hers.  
  
She was backed up against her door, with no where to turn. His hands leaned against the walls, and he had her trapped between his buff arms.  
  
She gulped, and tried unsuccessfully to back up more against the door. "He's... he's got other stuff to worry about in Angel Grove-"  
  
Trevor smirked and cocked his head back, but only a bit. His eyes narrowed. "So it's okay to abandon you?" She folded her brow. "He didn't abandon me. He's not like that-"  
  
"Neither am I. Kim, when are you going to realize what's right in front of you? I could take care of you just as well, if not BETTER than he could. I'm right here, Kim. I'm here for YOU..."  
  
She shuddered. His lips feathered hers, and she was still looking into his eyes, growling inside.  
  
He looked down his nose and pressured his mouth to hers, longing for entrance. She wouldn't allow it.  
  
Behind her back, her hands frantically turned the key, opening the door to her room. She fell back with the door, quickly pulling the key from it's lock.  
  
Trevor's eyes shot open, and a sly grin spread up his cheek. "You can't hang on to him forever, Kim. What about that blonde you were talking to Renee about? Tall, attractive... interested in your guy, wasn't she? How do you know you can trust him from all the way on the other side of the U.S.? How do you know they haven't already hooked up? I'm more than willing to replace him-"  
  
She glared at him in such a deathly manner, she thought she could burn a hole in his forehead. 'I wish...' His words had gotten to her, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing. She had to prove him wrong, and fast. Her lip curled. "Goodnight, Trevor."  
  
She slammed the door in his face, locking him out.  
  
'Oh, what a comeback, Kim.' She leaned against the door. Her hand felt her forehead, and then combed through her lose hair. Looking absently around her room, she began to worry. 'But what if he's right? Kat's gorgeous. Who WOULDN'T fall for her?' She shook her head. 'I'm being ridiculous. Tommy isn't like that. He wouldn't date Katherine behind my back.' With this in mind, she moved away from the door and threw her gym bag on her couch. Walking into her bathroom, she prepared a cold washcloth and patted down her face. She watched herself in the mirror, and slowly lowered the towel. 'But, what if he WANTS to?...' 


	2. The Deciding Kiss

Disclaimer: Power Rangers and all related materials belong to Saban/Disney, whoever it may be.  
  
A/N: First, I'd just like to make a comment. I received a review from a certain someone, and I feel I should elaborate on the subject matter. They claim that my reasons for hating Kat (in my bio) are 'silly,' and this may be the same for others, but you should remember that it's MY opinion of her. The whole reason the character of Kim left was because Amy Jo Johnson wanted to move on to something else. Surely you could understand that being a big fan of the show and being an even bigger fan of her like so many others, it was just bothersome to see the character of Kat morph into Kim's suit. Maybe the reviewer (and you know who you are) doesn't share the same view, but this makes it unfair to call me 'stupid.' It should also be considered that although Kat may not be my favorite character, I have yet to "bash" her in any of my stories. I respect Catherine Sutherland as an actress. I was just sore about Kim's leaving, and I let my temper, and perhaps my immaturity, get the better of me and developed a disliking towards Kat. Hopefully this is now more understandable. But for what's more, the reviewer neglected to give leave me any insight on what they thought of my story, whether it be negative criticism or not. I hope you get the hint of sarcasm when I say "Thanks. I appreciate it." P.S. I do, however, want to thank you for bringing up Vespera as the "owner" to Renee and Trevor. I have read her wonderful stories, and realized that you are correct. Although, when I read the story I referred to from Paladar.com in my last a/n, I think it may have been a completely different person. Whatever the case, I do not own Renee and Trevor... just their last names.  
  
A/N #2: Well.... now that I got that off my chest, here's the next part of my story. The time line is set after Tommy and the others (save for Justin) pass on their Turbo powers, maybe a day or two following. Let me know how I'm doing. I appreciate any and all feedback.  
  
THE DECIDING KISS  
  
"So you're really going to do this, huh?" It was really more of a statement than a question. He kept his eyes on the road.  
  
"Absolutely! Ever since I quit diving, ballet has been one of my greatest passions. In fact, my cousin has been a student at the academy for two years, and she's always wished I'd consider moving in with her and talking up some classes myself. It's really such a tempting offer. I don't see how I'll be able to refuse. Plus, the fact that we aren't on call twenty-four seven anymore really opens up any big plans for my future."  
  
He smiled. For as long as he'd known her, dancing had been one of Katherine's best talents. She was excited about the opportunity to do something with her favorite hobby, and he couldn't feel more supportive. He knew what it was like to have dreams, and he was all-too-confident that at least hers had a good shot at turning out happily ever after. His had been shattered one fateful day in the form of a letter. He mourned what he had lost, but as time pushed him forward, he learned to dismiss it and tried to move on, falling into another's heart as he did so. He was a little sad to hear that she would be leaving, but he wanted nothing more for her than the best. "Wow. London. That's a really big step, Kat."  
  
"It is," she agreed with a partial sigh. She left it at that as Tommy pulled into the parking lot by the park and turned the engine off, pulling his key from the truck's ignition. He knew what her plans were, but they hadn't really discussed his yet. And then there was always the subject of them both, but that would come soon enough. "What about you? Have you thought about making a career in racing with your uncle?"  
  
He took a moment to think about it, looking at the dark grass field outside of the passenger window, and then decided on an answer. "Naw. Not for too long, anyway. I think my racing might just be a phase. At the most, I was expecting to hang with it long enough to earn enough money to open up my own dojo and become a full-time martial arts instructor." He shrugged. "Either that, or find another job and go to college A.G. University."  
  
"Both ideas are equally good," she nodded, looking out at the street lamp on her side of the truck. "Want to take a walk?"  
  
"That was my plan," Tommy said kindly. He exited the vehicle and crossed over to her side, opening the door and held her hand as she stepped out.  
  
Soon, Tommy found himself idly leading them towards a familiar spot near the lake. He stopped as memories flooded his mind, and he looked out over the glistening surface of the water. His thoughts were shunt back to the present as Katherine squeezed his hand.  
  
"Tommy? Are you alright? You haven't said anything the whole way here... " Kat absently rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb.  
  
"Sorry. I was just... thinking about something."  
  
She shrugged and looked out at the water herself. "It's a beautiful view..."  
  
Tommy only half listened, as Katherine's words brought up the memories again. "Beautiful... "  
  
She felt him shudder a bit, and decided that something other than the scene and herself was on his mind. "Do you want to talk about something, Tommy?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, uh, no. That's alright Kat." He paused, and then, "Well, have you ever felt... I mean, do you ever think that when something happens," he was stuttering. "What I mean is, have you ever lost something so dear to your heart and you try to forget about it, but whatever you do it just haunts your mind and makes you feel like you need it even more? If that even makes any sense... "  
  
"I think I understand what you mean." She bit her lip. "Is this about Kimberly?"  
  
He didn't give a yes or no answer. He only had to look at her, and her nod told him that she understood. "I'm sorry. I know it was a long time ago, but it's like I can't escape her... "  
  
"And you wonder if you'll ever get over her at all." He nodded. "I can see why she's left such an impression on you. You two were inseparable for as long as I knew you... Until I got in the way-"  
  
"You can't blame yourself, Kat. Rita's magic is wicked and overpowering. It wasn't your fault." He faced her now, giving her a reassuring smile.  
  
She shrugged, not wanting to get into the discussion again. "So, how do you feel about Kimberly now? I mean, do you love her as much as you used to?"  
  
Tommy took a moment to collect his thoughts. He had to be honest with Katherine. She was too precious to be hurt. "Yes, I do. And I'm sure I always will. But when I think about it, and consider the letter, I know that she's happy with someone else. If she can just leave what we had behind, then so should I, as much as it hurts me. Kat, I won't lie to you in saying that I don't love Kimberly, but I'm not speaking the truth of I say I don't think that we can develop a relationship, too." Her eyes began to shine with hope, and it warmed his heart to see her so happy. "We've been so shy lately, we haven't really given ourselves a chance to explore the possibilities... " There was only one way to determine if any chemistry really existed between them, and Tommy suddenly realized that up till this night, he and Katherine had never met lips.  
  
Leaning in closer to each other, Tommy continued to speak in a soft whisper. "If we have a chance, Kat, then I would gladly want to start a serious relationship with you. You're wonderful, bright, pretty... "  
  
They kissed.  
  
Her lips were soft and sticky; cherry flavored. 'The lip gloss,' he mused to himself. He increased the pressure, his expression growing confused. Where was it? He couldn't feel it...  
  
It only lingered on for an estimate of ten seconds, and their lips parted. It seemed that they both had felt the emptiness of the kiss, for they each held their own lost expression. They avoided each other's eyes for a moment, trying to gather their thoughts on what just happened.  
  
Suddenly, Katherine turned to Tommy, and suggested something that took Tommy by surprise. "I think you should go after her," she said gently.  
  
"What?" Tommy didn't know what to say. 'Is she serious?'  
  
"You should go after her! I mean, if you felt more than I felt in that kiss, then it's for you to decide... but to be honest, I was a little shocked to find nothing behind our kiss. Was it the same for you?"  
  
"Yeah, it was," he replied, now meeting her gaze again.  
  
She smiled warmly. "Then go to her. You need her more than you need me, it's obvious. I'd be surprised if she was at her happiest with someone other than you. I've never seen more of a sparkle in someone's eyes than I did in Kim's whenever she was around you. Tommy, you should just go to Florida, find her, and take her home!" She chuckled at her hastiness of her suggestion, but now that she had kissed Tommy, there wasn't anything to grow on. She could let him go, and it wouldn't hurt.  
  
He looked deeply into her eyes to make sure she wasn't just saying this out of nowhere. He could see the truth, and now he felt that she was right. 'I do need Kim. I just didn't realize how much... ' He returned her generous smile, and leaned in close to her cheek to lay a soft kiss on her smooth, powdered skin. His lips rose and tickled her ear as he whispered wholeheartedly, "I love you, Katherine."  
  
She dropped her eyes but not her smile, and a tear formed in the corner of her eye. When she was able to lock eyes with him again, she whispered back. "I love you, too, Tommy." They exchanged smiles yet again, and she laughed as he let out a deep breath. "So go already! Call the airport and demand a ticket to Florida!"  
  
He shook his head in amusement. "I'll do that as soon as I get home, I promise, but I won't just leave you here in the park!"  
  
Her face straightened in realization, and then she giggled. "Well, I guess you could give me a lift to my place first." With that, he held out his arm and she took it, following him to his truck. So ended one of the best nights of Katherine's young life so far. She found that although she was strongly attracted to both the physical and emotional sides of Tommy, as well as many of his other qualities, there wasn't any bond between them. There was no spark, no love. Just a greater friendship than she had ever known. A special closeness that was beyond compare, and she was content with just that. 


	3. Morning Confrontation

Disclaimer: Same from previous disclaimer. As of now, I haven't decided if I'm going to use lyrics in my story. If I do, however, they will be those from Eve6's C.D. "It's all in your Head."  
  
A/N: If I do indeed use song lyrics in this story, they will be in no particular order. I may also use a simple two lines, if it matches a certain emotion and helps to express it further. Get it? So yeah. Now, the time line for this chapter continues from the last chapter. Only, It takes Tommy about a month until he finally gets a flight to Florida. It's been six months since 'The Letter.' Let's say the gymnastics portion of the Pan Global Games is over, and Kimberly will be studying at the U. Of Florida. Onward, ho!  
  
MORNING CONFRONTATION  
  
September in Florida is very much like September in California. Almost as sunny as the summer days, with just the slightest hint of a breeze wafting in the air, tickling peoples skin. Even so, it was the perfect weather to be outside, and being that it was still early in the morning, only four hours till noon, Kimberly Hart had decided to take a run to clear her mind, and think about her enrollment in the University of Florida.  
  
'Scholarships are a wonderful thing,' she mused, her breathing synchronized with the rhythm of her feet hitting the pavement. 'Sure, mom would have gladly given me access to her bank account, but I like the idea that gymnastics helped me earn my way into college. It would have been more fulfilling if I had really worked for it, but this is better than not going at all.'  
  
The crisp, morning fresh air seeped into her lungs and intoxicated her senses in a way that could put her to sleep. The streets weren't completely empty, what with the light hustle and bustle of people going to work and beginning their daily routines and all. She chose to run the sidewalk that encircled the apartment complex she just recently moved into. She had yet to meet anyone in her vicinity, but she was in no rush. During the day, she would go to a gym and work out and she had her waitressing job in the evening to pay bills and rent. She was content with what she had earned for herself. She had no t.v. so the radio played an important part of updating her with news stories and such, not to mention supplying her with her favorite music stations. She had gas for the stove and small fireplace, and she had electricity of course, for whatever needed to be plugged in to the wall outlets for operation. She hadn't yet made arrangements with a phone company, so her cell phone was her main contact device. And of course, she had her car for means of transportation. She managed to get a good deal on her '92 black BMW, buying it used from an older gentleman who was happy to give it up. There was absolutely nothing wrong with it, and there was no reason to suspect that the man was hiding something from her. It was almost in perfect condition, except that the middle seatbelt in the back was missing. No big deal. Her car was her proudest find, and she took very good care of it.  
  
Changing her thoughts from herself to her friends, Kimberly recalled what they had chosen to do after the Games. Renee had moved to San Francisco a month earlier to study law. She hadn't taken her scholarship and chose to apply to the University of SF. with her father's help. One of Renee's better friends moved back to Mississippi to teach kindergarten children with her sister. Trevor took a small vacation to Greece with his parents and older brother two months ago, but had not mentioned when and if he would return. Much of the other people from her gymnastics team had chosen to take their scholarships just as Kimberly had, but many of them decided to live within the compounds of the school. Kim wanted a little more independence, since she had grown accustomed to it after moving away from Angel Grove, and so far, she was happy.  
  
Turning the corner of the block, Kim jogged passed a small chain of stores she would visit every so often. At the corner was the little drug store Kim walked to for snacks and gum. Thai's Dry Cleaning Service was next in line, followed by Judy's Hair and Nail Salon. There was a Deli where Kim sometimes got lunch, and a Smoothie Stop juice bar next to that. At the very end of the chain was The Doughnut Hut, where Kim decided she would stop and pick up a cup of coffee before returning to her new home. Her thoughts were shunt away as a familiar male voice acknowledged her.  
  
"Good morning, Kim." Trevor walked out of the Hut, letting the bell atop the door ring as it closed. He leaned against the outside of the window to the shop, an old fashioned doughnut in his hand. He broke off a piece and popped it into his mouth, a satisfied smile forming on his face. "Fancy meeting you here."  
  
Kim rolled her eyes, and shot him a quick smile of her own. "It's a small world. I didn't know you were coming back here after Greece."  
  
"Yeah, well, I thought I'd take up my scholarship for the ol' U. Of F. I remembered your plan was to do the same. Excited? School starts next month, you know." He took another piece of the doughnut into his mouth.  
  
"Yeah, I know. So, how was it? Greece, I mean." She didn't really feel like small talk, but she hadn't seen anyone she knew over the past two months.  
  
He pushed himself off of the window, and made his way closer to Kim, still eating his morning treat. "Eh, it was alright," he said plainly. Then, stepping directly in front of her, he lifted his free hand to brush away a lose strand of hair in Kim's eye with his first and middle fingers, his ring and pinky holding a crumpled napkin. "I missed you."  
  
Kim stepped to the side, ignoring his second statement. "Sorry to hear it was so disappointing. If you'll excuse me, I need some coffee. I can be very grouchy in the morning without it."  
  
He let her walk inside and order, waiting for her on the sidewalk outside. He grinned sheepishly, picking at his pastry and shaking his head. When she emerged from the place, he followed her as she walked down the path to her complex. "I think about us all the time, you know-"  
  
"What's there to think about?" She asked quickly, keeping her pace and blowing on her coffee through the hole in the lid. "I left you, Trevor. A long time ago. The whole thing was a mistake. There's nothing to think about."  
  
"I only meant that I wished we could have worked things out. Our relationship was so short lived-"  
  
"Relationship? What relationship? There was never anything more than a kiss between us, Trevor..."  
  
"I just want a second chance-"  
  
"At what?" She was getting annoyed. Stopping to finally face him, she allowed her voice to rise a bit, hoping to enstill in him that it was over. "I gave you your chance, Trevor. It took me a while, but I realized that after I sent the letter, you gave me my space and waited. You let ME approach YOU. I figured that had to mean you really cared. I opened up to you, thinking you could do the same, and we could start something. But I was wrong. You only wanted inside of me in more ways than one-"  
  
He chuckled. "Could you blame me for wanting to get in your pants?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed and she glared at him in the fiercest way possible. Her tone was solid and calm. "You disgust me, you know that? I give you a chance at something special, and all you wanted all along was a one night stand kind of relationship." She continued her fast walk back to her apartment. "I can't believe how STUPID I was not to see what it was you were doing! I GAVE myself to you, and you only wanted to treat me like a piece of MEAT! I-"  
  
He stopped her walking, grabbing her arm and turning her around. His expression was serious, but still held some gentleness to it. "Look... I know I haven't exactly been the most romantic guy... " He exhaled heavily. "It's not easy for me to admit this, but I really, REALLY do like you, Kim. I'm ashamed of the way I acted. I shouldn't have pushed you. I'm glad you caught on, I really am. Because when I think about it now, it could have spoiled any second chance I may have with you. I'm sorry. I mean that. You have to believe me-"  
  
"I don't have to believe anything." She yanked her arm away and regained her pace. The thing is, she almost did believe it, but only because she wanted to. She had no one else, and if what Trevor was saying was the truth, then she would take him back... but she was constantly reminding herself of what a pig he was... How could he change that?  
  
"Kim, wait. Please... Just," he jogged at her side. "Just give me a chance." She stopped walking once more, but did not turn to face him. He talked facing her cheek. "When I was in Greece, I saw so many couples there, and wondered what it would be like to walk hand in hand with you, looking at all of the old structures and statues, just admiring the beauty of the city with someone by my side... Someone I cared for, more than I could show..."  
  
She dropped her head, her coffee still in her hand. She didn't know what to say. Should she give him another chance? Or should she just follow her better judgement and walk away... She couldn't decide.  
  
"I really did miss you, Kim. I've never seen someone with such love for another guy. I've never seen a girl give up the man she loved, only to find that he didn't even TRY to contact you for answers... or to confirm your break up. He left you, if you ask me. He accepted the freedom you gave him without a second thought."  
  
She was beginning to feel sick, like she had just ate a bad piece of meat. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She'd never seen this side of Trevor before, but just the fact that it was THERE could make up her mind. Her voice was now rasped and shaky. "If you really mean what you said, about caring for me more than you could show-"  
  
"I do, Kim. I swear," His eyes were pleading with hers. "I screwed up, I know that now. It's just, I've never met someone I had such strong feelings for. I didn't really know how to act upon them... instead, I turned into a jerk."  
  
She gave a slight laugh, and he just looked up at her, eyes still searching for forgiveness. "Trevor, I'll give you a second chance. But if you blow it, I swear-"  
  
"I won't, I promise! You can trust me, Kim." His smile was so enormous, it was beginning to hurt. "I don't even know how to thank you for taking me back..."  
  
"No, Trevor. I'm not taking you back. I'm only letting you start over. I'm giving you a clean slate now. Don't mess with it..." She smiled and the sick feeling left her stomach. No tears had fallen, and she felt that something might just become of this.  
  
Trevor was almost laughing with joy. He never left her gaze, and he lowered his lips to speak. "I want to kiss you... "  
  
She closed her eyes and teased him. "Then do it, already. I need to get home and take a shower... "  
  
He leaned in and covered her mouth with his. Oh, how he wanted this. How he'd waited for this moment. How well he had played her right into his trap... Parting, he lifted a finger across her bottom lip. "Any chance that I might join you?"  
  
Her smile faded into a frown, and she rose her eyebrow.  
  
He shot up his hands as if to surrender from something, and laughed as he recovered, "I was only kidding. How about we meet for lunch?"  
  
She shook her head, easing the frown back into a smile. "Maybe," she said sternly. "Call me at this number in a couple of hours, and we'll work something out." She took a pen from her pocket and wrote her number on his hand. "I've got to get going. I'll talk to you later..." She resumed her walk back to her apartment, coffee still in hand.  
  
Trevor looked at the ink on his hand, and laughed with satisfaction. "Yeah, later," he said, turning in the opposite direction and walking off. 


	4. The Tension Builds

Disclaimer: As before. Any lyrics used belong to Eve6, unless otherwise noted. Apu is a character from 'The Simpsons.'  
  
Response to Fox: Hey. I want to thank you for your review. I am well aware of the fact that, yes, my story is not much different from any others. Believe me, I've seen many like it. But, I wanted to write my own story, just to add to the long list of similar fics. Hah. Anyway, I have to point out something. Although I was also a fan of Jason, Trini and Zack, I wasn't so affected by their leaving. I'm not really sure why. Personally, my favorite portion of the PR's consisted of Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kim, Billy and Tommy. I was a little upset at the fact that although in the show they hadn't left yet, there were scenes where someone had filled in for Trini... her voice was off at one point. I didn't get that. Plus, looking back, they didn't get such a heartwarming leave as did Kim. That was disappointing. And moving on further, I never followed the Zeo series when it originally aired. Or the Turbo series for that matter (I do, however, own the movie. Can you guess why?). I've seen some re-runs of both, and I was never affected by the transfer of powers, either from Trey to Jason, or when the Turbo Rangers gave up their powers to the others. They had to give them up SOMETIME.  
  
Backing up to Kim and Kat. This is what really gets me, when I think about it. Kim and Tommy were at a peak in their relationship, what with Kim being the target for so long before her leave. I liked every little bit of flirting, caring, hand holding - whatever it was, I couldn't get enough. Which leads to Kim choosing Katherine to take her powers. I quote you: "Saying you hate Kat for that is saying you don't trust Kim, who you profess to be a fan of." And I respond: I never said I didn't like the idea that Kim wanted Kat to take over for her. I only dislike the fact that Kim wasn't going to be on the show anymore. The lovey-dovey mush that I like between Kim and Tommy was put to an end. That hurt! (Sighs and laughs lightly). I have no intention of getting into some argument with you. I've rather enjoyed our somewhat innocent "banter," if you will. I just hope you can see my point. And yes, I DO understand yours. There's just a little more 'personal' aspects behind mine. Is that cool? I hope I'm not getting on your bad side, or anything. I've got respect for you. I do. I think your bio is a bit humerus. And I definitely understand where you are coming from for not wanting to post here (*wink*). Hah. Well, yeah. That's that. Take care, my friend.  
  
A/N: Wow. That was fun. Hah... So okay, my story. Here's the next chapter. I've decided that I'm not really good at making titles, because I don't know if you see it as I do, but I'm not so sure the main title fits the story anymore, either. I don't know. But I won't change it. It'll stay as it is. I guess the whole thing behind it (if I write so poorly as to not have you recognize it on your own) is about the letter, and Kim wasn't exactly truthful. And then maybe they say some things when they meet up that they don't mean... they say it out of anger... you'll see what I mean when it gets to that point. Whatever. I'm done wasting your time. Read!  
  
THE TENSION BUILDS  
  
His flight would take off in half an hour, and would not touch down in Florida until three hours after that. Sitting in the boarding gate's lobby, Tommy Oliver calculated his time of arrival.  
  
'Take off is at four-thirty... three hours... seven-thirty here,' he used his fingers to count as he summed up the hours. 'Three hour time difference... it'll be ten-thirty when I get there. Great. I'll have to get a hotel room and find her the next day.' He didn't mind so much having to wait overnight. It would give him some time to rehearse what he would say, if nothing else. That, and trying to get some sleep in while realizing that he was going to face his ex after a year of being in separate states, and then seven months of not speaking to each other. 'I can't avoid it anymore,' he concluded to himself. 'It's got to be done, and better I do it now than wait for her.'  
  
His uncle had allowed him some time off from racing, understanding his nephew's wish. It was hard enough that his girlfriend of two years had dumped him, but what was worse was the fact that if she truly did want to leave him, there was never proper closure. They needed to speak with each other, face to face. Tommy had introduced Kimberly to his uncle once before, and she had proved to be a very interesting young lady, his uncle claims. That was when they had only been officially dating for two months. Tommy was 17, she was turning the same in February. "How young you two are," he recalls his aunt saying. "But such a mature relationship you're developing. I can see why you like her, Tom. She's every bit as charming as you are. A perfect match, if you ask me." Tommy smiled at the memory. 'So what happened, Kim?' His smile faded, and he shrugged. 'I guess that's what I'm flying over to Miami for. I only hope I can handle the answer...' His thoughts were shunt to reality when an announcement was made.  
  
A woman's voice over an intercom announced the boarding of the red eye flight to Miami, Florida. He would have to wait a few more moments, however. First class was to board first, followed by coach. He passed the time by re-reading the print on his ticked several times, and finally, stood up with his one carry-on bag, and handed his ticket to the woman at the podium stand. 'Well, this is it. Here I come, Kim. Ready or not.'  
  
* * *  
  
The pair walked to Trevor's car, laughing and holding hands as they did so. The movie theater parking lot was not overly full, and it didn't take them long to leave the place.  
  
"That was a great movie, Trev. And thanks for the pop corn!" Kimberly still held the bucket, a fourth of the snack filling the bottom still.  
  
"Yeah, well, I've never seen anybody finish the extra large before. You've come closer than anyone I know!" Trevor focused on the surrounding traffic, while glancing over at his companion every so often.  
  
"It's a gift, I guess." The petite brunette popped several buttery morsels into her mouth. "I've always loved theater pop corn more than anything."  
  
Stopped at a red light, the blonde tapped his hands on the steering wheel. "So, where to next?"  
  
Kimberly dug through her purse and retrieved her cell phone, replacing it a second later. "Well, it's about three-thirty now. I wanted to get some more unpacking done at my place, and take a shower before work."  
  
"What time do you start?"  
  
She winked an eye in thought while chewing around a kernel as if it were a piece of bubble gum in her mouth. "I just took up a new shift last week... what's today, Friday? I start at six, and stay until closing."  
  
Trevor sighed, and pressed lightly on the gas as the light turned green. " And when does the place close?"  
  
Kim laughed at his disappointed notion. "Well, usually Linda has me close the restaurant with her at twelve, but sometimes she lets me go a bit early. That is of course, as long as I stay busy."  
  
"And this Linda is your boss?"  
  
"Yep. She's the manager. What she says, goes. Why?"  
  
Trevor smirked. "I dunno. I was thinking' I could maybe sweet talk her into letting you off early. I'd hoped to see you again tonight."  
  
"To do what, exactly?" Kim questioned, an interested look on her face.  
  
He shrugged as he turned a corner, following the street that led to Kim's complex. "Don't know. Whatever it is two people who are in love do at night - Ow! What'd I do?"  
  
His playful teasing earned him a flick on the ear. "You, Mr. Steel just do not give up, do you? I told you already. I'm not ready for that yet." "I was only kidding, Kim. I've learned my lesson. I only meant that we could maybe fool around, or something..."  
  
She raised a doubtful eyebrow and smiled crookedly. "We'll see, Trev. We'll see. It depends on how tired I am after work." She gave him a wink.  
  
He pulled into a parking spot right outside of her apartment and shut off the car's engine. "Maybe I can drop you off, and then swing by at eleven- thirty or so for a bite to eat?"  
  
Kim sighed and shook her head. "Okay, fine. I'll let you drop me off, and you can come by. But I'm warning you: no 'sweet talking' Lisa, alright? She's a good boss. I don't want my boyfriend to ruin our employer-employee relationship. You promise?"  
  
"Scout's honor," he said, while saluting her with two fingers. They each exchanged laughter, and he walked out of the car to open her door. "So I'll see you at 5:45 then?"  
  
"You got it, Cubbie." She kissed him lightly on the cheek, and despite the foot difference in height, she ruffled his hair and took off to her apartment.  
  
"Cubbie?" He repeated with a puzzled look.  
  
Kimberly stopped at the first stair and simply returned the two-finger salute he had given earlier. They both laughed.  
  
He watched her climb the stairs, and waved as she closed her door. Getting back into his car and starting the engine, grinning deviously. "Yep. I'm gonna be hungry tonight..."  
  
* * *  
  
The crowds at the airport proved to be a challenge when it came to calling for a Taxi. As soon as he was able, Tommy piled his one suitcase and carry-on into the back seat of the closest yellow cab, and gave the driver instructions to take him to the nearest hotel from Gunthar Shmidt's gymnasium.  
  
Pulling into a parking lot in front of a Motel 6, the cab driver got out to help Tommy with his luggage.  
  
Tommy just notioned for the driver tho set them on the curb, and payed his faire. He watched the cabbie leave, and turned to rent a room.  
  
The front desk area was empty, with the exception for the tan-skinned man sleeping at his chair behind the front counter. Tommy looked at the clock on the wall behind the clerk and noted that it was 10:50. He didn't blame the clerk for sleeping at such a late hour, but he did need a room. He politely cleared his throat, hoping it would be enough to wake the man. It didn't work. Tommy tried again, this time using a bit more force.  
  
The man behind the counter stirred, mumbling something in the process.  
  
Tommy laughed under his breath, and decided, 'Screw the politeness.' He walked up to the counter, and found a bell. Quickly, he tapped it two times and recoiled, stepping back a few paces.  
  
The sleeping man awoke, and shook his head at the site of his customer. "Yeah, okay, I'm awake," he said with a faint accent. Tommy assumed it was Indian. He reminded him of Apu from the Simpson's.  
  
Tommy smiled and approached the desk. "I need a room. Possibly for two nights, I'm not exactly sure right now-" He was interrupted by the clerk.  
  
"You pay for one now, and the second night later." He began to type something on the keyboard at his right, apparently checking on the rooms. "I give you double beds, and a window," he reached behind him and tossed a key to Tommy over the counter.  
  
Tommy caught it surprised. "Actually, I only need one-"  
  
"Double beds. All we have now. The window is nice, yes?" The man printed some kind of receipt, and stood to place it on the counter. "Please sign here." He pointed to a line at the bottom with his index finger.  
  
"Uh, okay," Tommy said. He picked up a pen that lay on the counter and signed. Putting the pen down, he stood for a moment, not sure what he was waiting for.  
  
The clerk had resumed his sleeping position, and peeked one eye open, looking at Tommy. "Yes, sir?"  
  
Tommy shrugged. "Um, is that it?" He saw the man close his eyes and huff out a breath. 'Okay, I guess it is.' He rolled his eyes and turned around, exiting the office and taking up his luggage.  
  
Reading the key, he found room 15B on the second floor of the motel. He set the luggage down on the 'balcony,' and unlocked the door to his room.  
  
Upon entering, he dragged his luggage along, noting the sparsely decorated quarters. There were two single beds, and a table between them. In one corner there was a cushioned chair, and a darkened doorway presumed itself to be the bathroom.  
  
Setting his suitcase on one of the beds, Tommy unzipped it and searched for his toiletries. 'I might as well get cleaned up some, and then maybe find something to eat.' With that in mind, he headed to the bathroom to change. After washing his face and tamed his hair, he thought to himself. 'I thought I saw a nice looking restaurant not far from here. I could probably walk. It'll help to clear my mind.'  
  
When he finished in the bathroom, he put on a clean, crisp white cotton shirt and a faded pair of blue jeans. Pulling on a dark brown leather jacket, he locked his room's door behind him and made his way to the restaurant.  
  
* * *  
  
After giving her elderly customer his check, she replaced her order pad and pen in the pouch of her little apron. Looking at the clock, she suspected Trevor should be arriving soon. She attended her elderly customer at the register and counted out nine dollars and seventy three cents change from his twenty.  
  
He held up his hand in refusal and smiled at her while saying, "You go ahead and keep it." He nodded and slowly made his way to the exit.  
  
"Oh, uh, th- thank you, sir!..." She stumbled as the man left the restaurant. "What a sweetheart."  
  
"That was Herman. He used to be a regular around here. He really is a nice old man," Linda said, taking a stand next to Kim. "He lost his wife not too long ago. They'd come here together for breakfast, mostly. The poor thing... He must be so lonely." She shrugged and checked her own watch. "Only thirty minutes left, hon. How ya doin'?"  
  
Kim smiled as she closed the register. "I'm alright. How about you?"  
  
Linda snorted. "Too many people called in sick today. As slow as it was, it would have been nice to have the company, if nothing else. But I've got you, so I'm alright, Kiddo. Thanks." Almost as soon as Linda had ended her sentence, Trevor walked in, leaving the bell above the door to ring.  
  
Kim looked up and flashed a smile. "Hey, you. You're right on time."  
  
"I said I'd be here at 11:30, didn't I?" He took his jacket off and placed it on the coat rack.  
  
"Do you want something to drink? Looks like I'm gonna be here for another twenty five minutes or so." Kim said in a hush, pointing with her thumb at Linda who had left to the kitchen.  
  
Trevor nodded with a smile. "Sure. I'll have a coke, if that's alright."  
  
"No problem," Kim chimed, passing her boss as Linda left the kitchen.  
  
The manager attended the register, emptying the tip jar and adding it to the drawer of money. As she was doing so, the bell rang as the door opened and a tall, long dark-haired tanned man entered the restaurant. "What can I do for ya, handsome?"  
  
Tommy smiled tiredly at his host and questioned, "You guys close at twelve, right?"  
  
Linda nodded while responding. "That's right. Can I get you some coffee, sweetie? You look tired."  
  
"Uh, yeah. Sure. That'd be fine. Thanks," He replied. "I'm gonna use the restroom real quick."  
  
"Alright, darlin'. Just strait down that way, and I'll be right back with that coffee." Linda entered the kitchen once again, and Tommy followed her directions to the bathroom.  
  
Coming out of the kitchen with the coke, Kim set the glass on the counter in front of Trevor. "There ya go. I even put some cherries in there for you."  
  
"Well, how special," He smirked, sipping his soda through the flexible straw.  
  
She purred with satisfaction as he drank. Absently, she found a wet rag and began to wipe down the counter. "So what'd you and Linda talk about?"  
  
Trevor released the straw and looked up at his girlfriend. "She wasn't talking with me. Some other guy came in." He chuckled, and then continued. "She called him handsome, and I was wondering... Do you ever greet anyone like that?"  
  
Kim's smile faded slightly, and she looked as though she were remembering something. "I used to," she whispered.  
  
Trevor leaned in. "What'd you say? I couldn't hear-"  
  
"Never mind. No, I don't," she replied quickly.  
  
Just then, Linda emerged from the kitchen with a cup of steaming coffee and placed it on the counter next to Kim. "You two know each other?"  
  
Kim laughed and introduced her guest. "Linda, this is my boyfriend, Trevor. Trevor, my boss Linda." Her hand modeled the person as their name was spoken, and the two new acquaintances shook hands.  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you, Trevor," Linda said. "Kim, you want to take off a bit early? No one else is gonna show-"  
  
"Are you sure, Linda?" Kim interjected. "Of course, hon. It's no problem. You can help me close on Monday night." Linda offered a genuine smile of assurance and winked, crinkling her nose. "Well, alright. Thanks, Linda," Kim responded with much gratitude. Removing her pen and order pad, she moved to the end of the counter and lifted the hinged section, allowing her to exit. She joined Trevor and took the arm he offered. "I'll see you Monday!"  
  
Linda smiled and waved. "Drive safe, you two," she called.  
  
Meanwhile, unknown to any of the three, Tommy had listened from behind the wall that formed the hallway to the bathroom. As soon as he heard Kim's name, his heart jumped and he peeked around the corner to see just who this 'Trevor' guy was. His eyes narrowed in jealousy as his throat tensed up. When the coast was clear and Trevor had led Kim out of the restaurant, Tommy approached his coffee.  
  
"You want some sugar or creme with that, sweetie?" Linda inquired.  
  
Tommy only shook his head, and turned around every so often to look out the windows and see Kim and Trevor walking to a car. They didn't enter it, but instead seemed to be taking. Kim leaned against the side, while Trevor stood in front of her, playing with her hands.  
  
"Cute, aren't they?" Linda cooed, her arms folded on the counter top. "She's such a sweet girl. Told me about losing a boyfriend back home in Angel Gardens, or something like that. He sounded real special," she added with a nod.  
  
Tommy only muttered a response. "Looks like she got over him quick enough." He sipped his coffee.  
  
Linda shrugged a shoulder, and sighed. "I don't know. She's been workin' for me for about... oh, six months, I'd say. From what she told me, it broke her heart. I'm only hoping' that this Trevor of hers treats her right. I've seen the look she gets whenever she brings her old boyfriend up. So lost... it's almost eerie."  
  
Tommy raised his eyebrows in a false notion of agreement. "How much do I owe you?"  
  
Linda smiled warmly. "It's on the house, hon. You look like you could use some cheerin' up yourself."  
  
"Yeah, sure," Tommy breathed. "Thanks for the coffee." With that, he got up and left the restaurant, making sure to walk quickly so Kim wouldn't notice him.  
  
In the corner of his eye, however, he could see that Trevor was holding her extremely close, and he would kiss her often, whispering something in her ear. It sickened Tommy to see her being so intimate with another guy. 'But she's happy now,' he thought sarcastically. 'Why'd I even come here? I should just go home, right now...'  
  
She giggled.  
  
Tommy looked over his shoulder to see Trevor kissing her neck. His stomach turned, and the taste of bile was slipping up his throat. 'I need to get out of here...' He began to walk away quickly, tears threatening to fall, when he heard the ring of the restaurant's bell, and turned around to see Linda shouting to the couple.  
  
"Trevor, you left your jacket, darlin'!" She trotted over to him and handed over the black jacket.  
  
Trevor stepped a few feet from Kim and took the jacket. "Hey, thanks, Linda. Guess I was in a hurry to get Kim home," he said.  
  
Tommy flinched.  
  
Linda nodded with a smile and went back into the restaurant. The lights went off, and she exited the restaurant seconds later, locking it up and leaving in her own car.  
  
Suddenly noticing that the guy from the restaurant was watching them, Trevor shouted over to him, "Hey man, can I help you with something?" Kim looked over.  
  
Tommy jerked up his head, surprised that he had been noticed. His responce was mumbled as he began to walk away.  
  
"Wait... Hey, Wait a sec!" Kim yelled, somewhat jogging over to the man. He seemed familiar to her somehow. 'His hair... and that jacket... I KNOW that jacket... '  
  
Tommy didn't turn around until he heard his name. He swallowed hard.  
  
"Tommy?"  
  
"Uh, hey... Kim."  
  
Trevor folded his brow and stepped up next to Kimberly. "You know this guy, Kim?"  
  
"Tommy, wh... what are you doing here?"  
  
"I, uh... I actually came to see you... "  
  
Kim was shocked. She hadn't expected to see him here, and she was a bit confused. Trevor, on the other hand, was extremely confused, and had a feeling that there was something about this guy he didn't like.  
  
"Hold it. Who ARE you, man? Her ex boyfriend or something?"  
  
Kim spoke calmly. "Trevor, just gimme a sec, okay?"  
  
Tommy answered him. "Yeah, man. I am. Is that a problem?"  
  
For fear of a fight, Kim got between them quickly. She held a hand at Trevor's chest as he overlooked Tommy, who was at least six inches taller. "Tommy, what's going on?"  
  
Tommy shook his head and began to walk off. "You're busy, so-"  
  
"Damn right, we are. Come on, Kim. Let's go." Trevor grabbed Kim by the wrist.  
  
"Ow, Trevor! Geez. Take it easy," Kim yelped. She looked back to her ex. "Tommy, wait!"  
  
Trevor was getting upset. "Forget about him, Kim! Let's GO!" He was trying his best to pull her to the car, twisting her arm in the process.  
  
"Trevor! Let go of my wr- You're HURTING me!"  
  
Tommy grimaced. He turned around and witnessed the scene: Kim struggling in the hands of the guy who stole her away. He wouldn't have it. He trudged at a fast pace back over to where he was.  
  
"Trevor!-"  
  
"Well, maybe if you'd learn to LISTEN, I wouldn't have to-"  
  
"Hey!" Tommy had taken off his jacket and thrown it on the curb. "She said, 'Let go.' "  
  
Trevor did, throwing Kim's wrist down. She quickly brought it up to her chest, holding it with her other hand. Trevor stepped up to Tommy.  
  
"What's the matter, man? Don't like me hurtin' your ex?"  
  
Tommy tried his hardest to hold his composure. Words of his old mentor floated through his mind. 'Never escalate the battle.' Zordon was right. He needed to stay calm. But this guy wasn't making it easy.  
  
"I don't like that you didn't let her go when she asked the first time."  
  
Kim interfered. "Tommy, it's okay. I can handle this. Just go-"  
  
"So what are you going to DO about it, tough guy? Huh?"  
  
"Trevor, just back off! He didn't do anything!" She Put her hand back on his chest to hold him. Turning to Tommy, she said, "Look. We'll talk tomorrow. I'll give you my address, and we can-"  
  
Trevor slapped her hand away. "NO, you WON'T!"  
  
Kim folded her brow. "Trevor, what is your PROBLEM? We just need to work some things out-"  
  
Trevor snorted. "Yeah, right! I'm not about to let your ex hang around your house. It's obvious he's stalking you, or something... trying to take you back!"  
  
Tommy just stood his ground. 'Don't snap. Don't snap. Don't snap...'  
  
Kim was beginning to get annoyed. "What the hell, Trevor! You're being such a jerk! You know what? Go home. I'll walk. You're making this difficult-"  
  
"I'm making this difficult?" Trevor was laughing by now. " This chump is trying to steal my girlfriend, and you think I'm making it difficult?"  
  
"I only want to TALK to her, you ass. You're assuming way too much." Tommy's voice was calm and stern.  
  
Trevor slowly turned his head to look at the 'competition.' "What did you call me?"  
  
"You heard me," Tommy snarled.  
  
Kim gritted her teeth. "You guys, please-"  
  
"Fine, then. TALK to her. Go ahead! I want to hear what you've got to say." Trevor folded his arms across his chest, huffing out breaths of frustration.  
  
Kim looked at Tommy, searching his eyes for feelings. He seemed angry, no doubt the result of Trevor's thick-headedness. But then there was some jealously. Why was he jealous? 'I thought he was dating Kat? What does he want?' "What is it, Tommy?" Her voice was soft and kind.  
  
He broke their gaze, and answered, "I only want some questions answered. I'd really rather do this somewhere else..."  
  
Kim had taken a position in front of Trevor, facing Tommy. Behind her, Trevor was mumbling to himself quietly, with a small laugh of annoyance. "Answers? Answers to what?" He snuffed.  
  
Kim heard, and answered it to herself, whispering, "The letter..." Then, speaking to Tommy, she asked, "Alright. What do you want to ask?"  
  
"I really don't want to do this here-"  
  
"We aren't leaving-"  
  
"Trevor, just SHUT UP for a minute, okay?" He was beginning to get on Kim's nerves.  
  
"I don't believe this," He grunted, walking towards his car, then turning back, pacing back and fourth.  
  
Kim turned back to Tommy. She missed him, but she couldn't show it. Not yet. "Well, what do you want to do, then? Where are you staying?"  
  
Tommy answered her comfortably. "The Motel 6 by the gym."  
  
Kim nodded. "Like I said, I could give you my address and you can stop by-"  
  
Trevor interrupted, grabbing Kim's wrist once again. "I can't take this. He's NOT coming to your place, Kim!"  
  
"Back off, man! She hasn't done anything for you to get so upset! Just let her go!" Tommy was very irritated.  
  
Trevor snorted to Tommy, and then a smile snaked its way on his face. He looked down at kim, who seemed confused. "He's right. I'm so sorry, Kim," He pulled her forward, pressing his hand on her thigh, halfway up her work skirt. He forced a kiss on her, increasing the pressure and causing Kim to struggle at pushing him away.  
  
Tommy glared evilly at the sight. He couldn't take this. Turning, he began to walk away once more.  
  
Kim finally broke free and stepped back from Trevor. "What did you need to do that fo-"  
  
He grabbed her again, one arm around her waist and a hand around her mouth, holding her back to his front. He called out to Tommy. "See, man? She's mine now. Just keep walking. That's right. I'M the one banging her, now... "  
  
Tommy snapped.  
  
That was it. The teasing had gone way too far, and Tommy turned on his heels, running at full speed.  
  
Trevor pushed Kim away and laughed. "Here we go!"  
  
Tommy plowed into him and wrestled him to the ground. No matter how Trevor tried, he couldn't get a punch in. Tommy pinned him down and was about to break Trevor's nose when Kim held his arm preventing him from doing so.  
  
"STOP IT! The BOTH of you! You're acting like CHILDREN!" She let go of Tommy's arm and instructed him. "Get off of him, Tommy. I'll meet you at the motel tomorrow morning." Trevor was about to say something, but Kim held up her hand. "Not a WORD from you. Get up."  
  
Both men got to their feet and glared at each other. Tommy was in a most foul mood.  
  
"Tommy, I'll explain everything-" Kim was interrupted by Tommy's harsh tone.  
  
"No need. I've already met the creep you dumped me for. I don't want you to explain anything anymore... " And with that, he walked off extremely pissed.  
  
"Tommy, wait!" She turned to her boyfriend. "Damnit, Trevor!"  
  
Trevor began to laugh, but stopped as soon as Kim slapped him upside the head. "Ow!"  
  
"Take me home. I don't want to hear another sound from you. You acted like such a jerk! He only wanted to talk, and you started a fight! What the hell is wrong with you?" She inhaled deeply and let it out. "Never mind. Just get in the car."  
  
He did as she said, and drove her home. He had not cooled off from the incident only moments ago, and was not about to stand to see his girlfriend even LOOK at that other guy again. He drove her home, and parked in the same spot from earlier in the day.  
  
"Look, Kim. I'm sorry I got all defensive-"  
  
"Defensive? You call starting the fight defensive? Trevor, you shoved our relationship in his FACE! He didn't deserve that! And for what's more, you told him that we'd done something VERY private, when in truth, we haven't! I don't see why I shouldn't just call it off right now. Some Boyfriend YOU turned out to be... "  
  
Trevor took her face in his hands and leaned in for a kiss. "I said I was sorry-"  
  
"Like HELL you are! You've given me enough reason not to trust you anymore. It's over, Trevor. Goodnight." She escaped his grasp and hastily left the car, slamming the door.  
  
Trevor followed and grabbed her neck from behind, turning her so that she faced him. "Don't make me get violent, Kim. Because I will, and trust me. It won't be pretty."  
  
"So you think hitting me is going to solve everything?" She managed through clenched teeth. A tear formed in the corner of her eye.  
  
He smiled cruelly. "If it puts you in your place, then yes. I do." He leaned in and licked her mouth from her chin to the tip of her nose.  
  
The tear dropped. She narrowed her eyes at him, and warned, "I suggest you back off now, Trevor. There is a lot you don't know about me, and I'd rather not have to show you-"  
  
"What? You gonna summer sault over me or something? I can do the same, Kim. Same gymnastics team, remember?" He let go of her neck and stepped back, a confident smirk on his face.  
  
She clenched her fist, and took a fighting stance.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked between laughs. "Kim, you look ridiculous." Before he could say anything else, she kicked him square in the stomach, sending him gasping onto his knees. His voice was raspy. "You... bitch..."  
  
For that, Kim lifted him up onto his feet and looked him strait in the eyes. "I'm not as weak as you take me to be, Trev. Don't you EVER underestimate me again." She dropped him to his knees again, and walked away.  
  
As soon as he could, he stood on his feet and walked slowly after her. "I won't let you get away with that-" He reached his hand over her shoulder, but soon found that this was a bad move.  
  
She grabbed his hand and wrist with both of her hands and hauled him over her shoulder as if he weighed nothing. As soon as his back hit the ground and she saw the shocked look on his face, she simply stepped over him and made her way up the stairs to her apartment. 'Whew! Never thought I'd get to use those moves again! I could SO take on fifty tengas right now... ' She unlocked her door and entered her place, leaving Trevor to groan on the ground outside.  
  
After a few minutes, she could hear the sound of his car speeding away. She laughed to herself and began to change into some pajamas. "Goodbye, Trevor." She chimed. 


	5. In the Hotel Room

Disclaimer: What? Stealing? No! I'd never! I'm just... borrowing them.  
  
A/N: This should be the last chapter. I hope you folks liked it. Not to worry, though! I have another story in progress, and the first chapter is ready to be uploaded! I think I like the new one better than this one... it's a little differently formatted, but it should be a good one. So look for it! Until then, enjoy the ending to Between the Lines.  
  
IN THE HOTEL ROOM  
  
Sleep was hard to come by last night. Tommy lay in the sheets of his bed, staring at the chair next to the small side table in the corner of the room. The clock on the surface read 7:48 a.m. and Tommy didn't see any reason to lay down anymore, if sleep wasn't going to come. Sitting himself up in the edge, he rubbed his bare chest and gave a yawn. He began to think again about the events of last night, and how Kimberly had broken his heart a second time. Supporting his elbows on his knees, he rubbed his face in his hands, and then let out a deep sigh of frustration.  
  
'How could she fall for such an ass?'  
  
He only half jumped at the knock on his door, and made his way over to see who it was. Squinting an eye through the peephole, he saw Kimberly standing on the other side, looking around her as if she was being watched. He grumbled as he unlocked the door, but did not open it. Sitting back on his bed, he grabbed a white tank top and put it on, contrasting his black boxers.  
  
After only a moment, Kimberly opened the room door and stepped in, closing it behind her. She looked around the room and finally landed her eyes on Tommy, who was making no effort to look at her. "I hope I didn't wake you. I told you I'd meet you -"  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm not in the mood for a talk, right now."  
  
Kim rolled her eyes and shifted her weight to one leg. Crossing her arms over her chest, she responded. "Wether you're in the mood or not, we both need this. I've got things to explain, and you need answers. Just give me a chance to tell you my side, and then you can go back home."  
  
Tommy snorted and stood up, his long hair hanging over his shoulders. He began to make the bed as if she wasn't there, but acknowledged her with a sour, "Start talking then. The sooner I get out of here, the better."  
  
Kim winced a bit, and then took in a breath. "First of all, I want to tell you that I broke up with Trevor last night -"  
  
"Well, I hope you don't expect me to beg you to take me back, because I'm far from it... "  
  
"No, I don't. Just let me finish!" He turned around, a little surprised at her tone, and finally sat on the corner of the bed closest to her. She took a seat in the chair by the side table and went on. "He was a complete jerk for the way he acted last night -" Tommy chuckled, as if to mean 'duh,' and fell silent at toe scowl Kim gave him. "... and he shouldn't have said the things he did."  
  
"Then why did he?"  
  
"Because that's just how he is! He gets off on making other people jealous about what he has, and he exaggerates about everything -"  
  
"So you didn't sleep with him, then?" Tommy mentally smacked his forehead. 'Aw, where did that come from?'  
Kim tried to hide her smile. 'Maybe he does still care... ' She looked him in the eyes. "No, I didn't."  
  
Tommy tried his best not to sound desperate. He still cared for her, but he just couldn't let her see how much. "Well, that's good. At least you still have morals..." 'Oops... '  
  
Kim raised an eyebrow and sat up straighter. "What was that supposed to mean?"  
  
Tommy cleared his throat. "Uh, only that you, um... I just meant... " He let out a deep breath. "You left me like I meant nothing more than a brother to you, only to date some horny scumbag... "  
  
"That doesn't answer my question."  
  
Tommy shrugged. "I'm sorry. It just came out wrong. To be honest, I'm relieved you didn't sleep with him because... well, because I can't stand the thought of someone else touching you in a way I never have... " He swallowed hard. 'Damnit! I'm letting my guard down... but now that I know the truth... and she's so beautiful... '  
  
Kim was surprised. She hadn't expected so much honesty with him so soon. 'Wow... ' She bit her lip and looked at the floor. With a small smile, she told him, "I was never really in love with him, Tommy. You should know that. I guess you could say I sort of used him, as a shoulder to lean on, you know? Although, he wasn't the softest shoulder in the world... " She gave a chuckle.  
  
Tommy could feel his nostrils flare for a second with the tears that threatened his eyes, but he swallowed them and summoned up all of his courage. "Then why did you let me go, Kim? Why did you have to lie to me?"  
  
Her smile quickly faded and she too felt the tears push their way forward. "There's no good reason. I don't even know myself."  
  
He nodded and shrugged. His hands had found each other and were clasped together, with their fingers interloping, resting between his half- bare legs. "Then, what now? I mean, what are we supposed to do?"  
  
Kim realized that her feelings weren't ever going to forgive her if she didn't try to make things right. She sucked in the dull air of the room through her nose and admitted to him. "Tommy, I don't know how to apologize to you for what I did, or for what happened last night... but truthfully, I never stopped loving you, and if you give me a second chance, I will spend the rest of my making you glad that you did." Her glossy eyes searched his face. He stared down at his hands, giving no sign of a response. She nodded and went on. "I don't blame you for hating me. I brought this all upon myself. I broke your trust of me, and all for nothing. I'm only sorry I had to break your heart in the process... " She waited a second longer, and when he closed his eyes, she took it as her cue to leave. With a faint smile but no tears yet, she got up out of the chair and walked toward the door.  
  
"I can accept that," he said hastily before she could turn the knob.  
  
Kim turned around slowly. "Wh... what?"  
  
Tommy stood to his feet and walked up to her, looking down into her eyes. "I can accept that. It doesn't really give me any answers, but to be honest right now, I don't care. As long as you never really loved that guy, I know that you've always loved me and you're willing to prove it still. I can accept that, and I'll take your offer." He took her hand in his and rubbed her knuckles with his thumb.  
  
Kim couldn't believe it. She didn't know what to say. Opening her mouth to speak, a laugh of surprise was all she was able to let escape, and a tear slid down her cheek. "Oh, God, Tommy... I screwed up -"  
  
"Just don't worry about it anymore. True, you can't fix what you did, but we'll work on letting it go. I came here for you, and I intend on keeping you with me for as long as we live."  
  
"So, I'm getting a second chance?"  
  
"Yeah. We'll start over - Give ourselves a clean slate. And this time, it will be perfect... " he smiled at her.  
  
All she could do was pull herself into his embrace and nuzzle her nose on his chest. His heart beat calmed her shock, and she felt as though the world would stop so she could enjoy this moment forever. "I think we should celebrate," she decided out loud, and pulled away from his body.  
  
He looked at her and nodded. "Alright, where have you got to eat around here? I'm starving." He draped an arm around her shoulder and began to open the door.  
  
She stopped him and cleared her throat. "Well, Florida's got a variety of restaurants, but, they've all got this 'No pants, no service' policy."  
  
Tommy looked down at her indication of his boxers and he moaned, "Aw, man." With that, pulled on a pair of pants and an over shirt, and rejoined Kim at the door. They stepped out into the world, and held hands as they walked together down the street, enjoying their new start at a relationship.  
  
A/N: Really short, I know. I hope the ending didn't suck too bad. Review and let me know.  
  
A/N#2: I've got a question for you: How do you make the font bold and italic for posting? Because in my next story, there are some parts that need to be italicized, preferably, and when I upload stories, the italics doesn't show up. Share your knowledge with me, if you can! I'll thank you in my authors note for that story! 


End file.
